


Moist

by herroyalgoddess



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalgoddess/pseuds/herroyalgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows on from Fertile, Natasha looks after Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moist

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's late but RL got in the way.

Natasha placed the back of her hand against Bruce’s forehead, it felt hot and sweaty to her touch. Smoothing an errant curl back into place she noticed the frantic movement behind his closed eyes. 

Bruce was having another nightmare, he’d been having them more frequently ever since she’d told him about the pregnancy. Natasha took a sip of water to moisten her throat and snuggled down in bed wrapping her arms around the scientist, she began to sing an old Russian folk song, knowing the sound of her voice would help soothe Bruce sleep.


End file.
